


Gabriel is Slytherin

by castiels_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Geek Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives Gabriel an anniversary present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel is Slytherin

"Here. Two month anniversary present," Sam held out the small bag rather shyly.

Gabriel feigned surprise. "For me? Oh, you shouldn't have. . . thanks, sugar." He dumped the contents of the bag onto his lap and laughed upon seeing knee high Slytherin socks. 

"You seemed to enjoy Harry Potter," offered Sam by way of explanation. He gave Gabriel a nervous smile.

"I love 'em. Thanks." The angel assessed the rest of his present - candy, which was scattered all over the couch now. "You think I'm Slytherin, do ya?" he winked.

Sam smiled a bit mischievously. "Oh, yes, definitely."

"And you're. . . Ravenclaw? Or Hufflepuff?" Gabriel tilted his head and studied his boyfriend's face.

"Bit of both, I suppose. I would choose Ravenclaw though." Sam unwrapped a Tootsie Roll.

"Of course you would. You're so smaaart," teased Gabriel, pulling the socks on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :3


End file.
